Manifesting Loneliness
by maliciouspixie5
Summary: Jasper has new gift, Its a Pixie which has followed him around for the last 20 years, unseen by anyone other than him. It began as a blue spark and through time morphed into a infant. She grew up and turned into the most beautiful female he had ever seen
1. Chapter 1

Manifesting Loneliness

_Along with the gift of being an Empathic, Jasper has another "gift"! This comes in the form of a "Pixie"" which has followed him around for the last 20 years, unseen by anyone other than him. It began as a tiny blue spark that hung near him and through time morphed into a giggling infant. As time passed the "Pixie" grew up and eventually transformed into the most beautiful pale blue pixyish female he had ever seen, so much so that he couldn't help but fall in love with her. _

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

For Bridie – Let them eat cake.

"All the world is made of faith, and trust, and pixie dust."  
>― James M. Barrie, Peter Pan<p>

_**Chapter 1**_**. **_**A Guy with a Spark**_

The first time I ever saw my pixie she was a tiny little spark that followed me everywhere I went. At first I did not realize that no one else could see the spark, it was only me that could see it. It floated around my shoulder like a firefly, just close enough to touch but never really doing so. It was as small as a peanut and it glowed with an ice blue sparkle. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

I had been with the Cullen family for around thirty years by then. Our patriarch and father figure, Carlisle is a doctor and as I was concerned I approached him about it. He gave me a thorough check up, as thorough a check-up that you can give a vampire. He was worried that my actions could be attributed to vampire madness and to be honest I felt the same.

It's rare but some just can't handle the endless eternity or the life style we live and there are times when it emerges when a vampire awakens to this life and cannot cope. Some go crazy with even the thought of living for ever and never really living, if you know what I mean! Craziness is all part of being a vampire sometimes and it's hard to deal with unless you have a loving and supportive coven as we do.

Some vampires go mad before they even make it through the change, those are the really sad ones. It's almost as though their bodies take an allergic or adverse reaction to the new "life" growing within them and it emerges as insanity. Some vampires last a few dozen centuries, they are the really devout ones, but before long they join the long line of insane vultures put on this earth to taunt us all, they endure a sort of God complex, although the word "God" is not used amongst us vampires, that is the only word I can think of to explain how they see themselves. That's when they tend to go off the deep end and have to be extinguished before they do themselves or their coven harm.

It appears that I was not showing any of the common markers for this lunacy, of which I was grateful at least. It did not however explain what was happening to me. Carlisle carried out extensive tests, looking into my eyes, although I could not fathom what he could see in their depths apart from loneliness and sadness and possibly sheer empty nothingness. I was a vampire after all and we were not known to display emotion, especially in the depths of our eyes.

He asked me a lot of questions about when do I see the spark, when is it more prevalent, when does it disappear, how long does it stay for, how long does it leave me for, what does it do, does it speak to me, can I hear what it says, does it know what I am saying or doing. The list goes on. Carlisle is a genius of a doctor, he should be as he has been around for centuries and his knowledge is vast and not even he could find one single reason why a spark of any description should be following me, or as he said "haunting" me. So Carlisle, in his usual cool, calm, collective self-decided that we would do the only thing left, just sit back and wait to see what would happen next! He would take notes of course and monitor the situation! Great Doc, I'm your latest experiment, just put me in the next encyclopedia, I don't mind!

Esme, Carlisle's wife, and our "mother figure" did her very best to humor me and keep me upbeat throughout it all, but other than decorating my room in white because I saw the spark more vivid in the dark there wasn't much for her to do. She and Rosalie had a blast gutting my dark cave of a room and now I have a very ultra-modern, state of the art, white on white room with lots of silver accents. Very clean and clinical, just like a mental hospital! Great, my "family" all thought I was going mad now! I wonder how long it will be before they get me a straight jacket.

Now there is Emmett my brother who is notorious as the family comedian and now he had something that he would joke about for ever! He could not resist making fun of any of us, and for some reason he especially loved making fun of his "brothers". He took great delight is making me the butt of his jokes, something I took on board with ease as I know he loved me really! He called me Sparky for a while until the love of his life, Rosalie, who I might add controls his strings; put a stop to his fun. She must have felt sorry for me! Nevertheless, Emmet always got his dig in when she was not around; it was all in fun however!

Edward, my younger "brother" had gotten married to his one true love, Isabella, known as Bella. They were on their honeymoon and it was around two months after they returned home that I actually was convinced that the "spark" was real and not any emerging madness.

One night after hunting I was lounging on a rock by the river staring up at the moon when Edward told me he could hear something flutter around me but he couldn't see it. He said it was like static with a fast thrumming heart beat but he knew he couldn't really "hear" it because it sounded as though the noise was coming through me. I almost jumped my own height at his statement; this meant that I was not losing my mind, that I was not going nuts. There was something there and I hadn't wanted to tell anyone in case they thought I was mad. By now the "spark" was growing and I can assure you that it was getting bigger by the day. Part of me thought that it was only getting bigger because I was admitting to myself that it was there, now how odd is that?

_**AN: Guys this is my first multi chapter fic. I have bit the bullet and whatever happens happens. I have three more chapters in process and I will get them out as fast as I can. **_

_**This could not have been done with out the talented Biddy429. Thank you so much for your help and wisdom. You are so far away from here but you seem like a neighbor. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Manifesting Loneliness**

_Along with the gift of being an Empathic, Jasper has another "gift"! This comes in the form of a "Pixie"" which has followed him around for the last 20 years, unseen by anyone other than him. It began as a tiny blue spark that hung near him and through time morphed into a giggling infant. As time passed the "Pixie" grew up and eventually transformed into the most beautiful pale blue pixyish female he had ever seen, so much so that he couldn't help but fall in love with her. _

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Pixillated Pixie - John Bliven Morin

And thus we live together  
>in my cottage on the Wye;<br>the strangest couple you will meet,  
>should you ever happen by.<p>

_**Chapter 2 – The Sparkle in My Eye **_

'It must be about this long now," I said positioning my hands about six inches apart. "It looks like an odd shaped peanut with arms, legs and some black space alien eyes", I explained to Carlisle.

"Its pale blue and glowing."

Carlisle was smiling at my description and continued to listen to me describe the latest changes in my floating spark. He was sitting behind his desk in his study while I relaxed in one of the oversized leather chairs. I leaned forward, excited and interested in learning his theory of what the new changes would mean.

"Well, Jasper basically what you are describing is a human fetus, excluding the color and glowing of course," he said grinning now. "It would really help if I could see it and examine in, that way I could tell you how far advance it is" he said as he rose from his chair and walked to one of the floor to ceiling book cases that encircled the room. "Let me see if this can help," he said as he pulled a heavy thick book from the shelf. He passed back to the desk and flipped through the book until he came to a page that caught his interest. He turned the open book towards me and indicated what he was looking at "Look at these and tell me if it resembles one of the pictures. That way we can get an approximate age for your fetus."

"Woo Hoooo Jaspers knocked up," came the loud yell from down stairs.

I gritted my teeth then and thought "dammed, Emmett will never let me hear the end of this now" I looked at Carlisle with what I hoped was pleading in my eyes. He replied "Don't worry about Emmett son, you know how much of a practical joker he is, perhaps we should call the fetus by another name?"

"Yes Carlisle, can we call it the spark for now?" I asked.

"Woo Hoooo, Sparkie's knocked up," Emmett yelled from below.

Time was passing, the spark turned into a full term baby girl who at first followed me around like a balloon. I guess after what would be her "birth" she would show up in cute little rompers and would glow beside me everywhere I went. She disappeared at different times always to show back up with a new outfit, the clothes changed daily.

As it got to the toddler stage the baby stopped bobbing beside me and went to crawling on the floor, which was even more distracting at first because I kept thinking I was going to step on her. She followed all stages of human growth; the only thing that never changed was the blue glow.

I began feeling like a parent watching what I now called my little Pixie grow up. I was certainly entertained by the changes. I wasn't alone anymore I was more like a single dad with out all the work. She went from the glowing baby balloon to the always under foot crawler and then to the giggling and cooing adorable little toddler.

At the age of two or three she would dance around me in a little tutu with her little heart shaped chubby baby butt! Oh the laughter in her eyes could thaw out a frozen heart. I loved my little pixie.

As she grew she would watch me but never try to talk to me. Maybe I was the ghost in her life some where. Life never changed really, it continued on the same as it always did; only now it was full of joyful laughter from my little blue ghostly companion.

She started talking to me around the age of five, and if a vampire could piss himself then this would have been the time to do it! Her voice was so cute and childish, almost angelic! One afternoon she simply said "Hi" and when I did not answer her she then had the audacity to stomp her little foot and tell me that I was way too quiet and would I please speak to her as she was lonely! I honestly couldn't believe it!

Now there isn't much conversation an age old vampire could have with a five year old so I was struggling from the start on that score. She called me her "Mister Jasp". She was certainly polite for a small child. Where she got that title I will never know! Most of the time I listened to a running commentary of what was going on in her life such as the latest doll tea party she was having and what her mom and her puppy were up to at that moment. I often wondered though, did she really have a mom, was this still some elaborate figment of my imagination. If it was my imagination, it was certainly detailed.

Pixie was a source of endless fun for Emmett. He had the most fun with my one sided pretend Barbie Tea Parties, at least to him they were one sided but to me and Pixie it was different. He could make fun if he wanted to, I just ignored him. He actually went to the great lengths of filming a couple, for his own personal amusement he said! They are amusing to watch really. You see me sitting on the floor pretending to hold a cup or eat a cookie talking to an imaginary child. If I was human I would probably be institutionalized just from one of those tapes.

Carlisle on the other hand was full of concern. He began analyzing everything and kept copious notes on the situation with me and the pixie. We both knew that this was not just a simple ghost or apparition; we knew it was more than that but what we were unable to determine. She spoke of too many real time things. Barbie's, Cheerio's, Disney, and to my ever loving disgust Dora the Explorer. I knew that there was a real girl somewhere but didn't have a clue where, and what was she doing haunting me?

There were some things as she grew that I was worried about though. Carlisle and I discussed what things should and should not happen in front of a small child so we had to get our thinking caps on and make every effort to protect her from certain situations. We did not want to frighten her or scar her mentally for life. We agreed that certain things would have to change. The hunting had to be kept from her. Although we were all technically "vegetarian" and did not kill the human species, we decided that my Pixie should not see the killing of animals and our feeding on them, as this would be too traumatic for her to witness. It help that through time she began only to appear at night, so I began modify my own behavior and would only hunt during daytime hours.

Our other main concern was our adult behavior. We had to watch what we did and said. Emmett was the hardest to control. He cursed like a sailor and he and Rosalie were like two caged rabbits going at each other at all times. Mom handled him though. When I would give the signal they would either tone it down or take the fun somewhere else.

Life as I knew it went on.

**Authors Note: I have five chapters ready to go on this so as soon as Bridie and Donnabell are finished doing their magic I will post them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Manifesting Loneliness**

_Along with the gift of being an Empathic, Jasper has another "gift"! This comes in the form of a "Pixie"" which has followed him around for the last 20 years, unseen by anyone other than him. It began as a tiny blue spark that hung near him and through time morphed into a giggling infant. As time passed the "Pixie" grew up and eventually transformed into the most beautiful pale blue pixyish female he had ever seen, so much so that he couldn't help but fall in love with her. _

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

INDIA Margaritaville Cafe - Late Night Menu  
><span>

Little girl take my hand  
>Before the ways of the world make their demands<br>Airplane in the sky  
>Day will come when you're gonna learn to say, "goodbye"<br>Hey little, little one, Tell me what you see  
>Fairy tales and wishing wells, dragons in the sea, Oh<p>

India, you're my timeless child  
>Won't you sing for me your lullaby<br>India, your eyes hold a dream  
>Take good care of what tomorrow brings<p>

**3. A Jealous Seer**

When Pixie turned ten I discovered the pixie had a gift of her own. Her visits to me had changed dramatically by then; she wasn't with me at all times. She would show up around seven or later that night and would go away around four in the morning. Occasionally she would pop in during the daylight hours, but the older she got the rarer it happened.

Her gift seemed to be a "second sight"; she could "see" things and tell me what was going to happen. It was as though she was a form of guardian angel to me, watching and protecting me all of the time. She had experienced these "sightings" or "visions" in her real life but had learned quickly not to say anything to anyone after her mother slapped her harshly over a "witchy" prediction. I guess it was a hard thing for a mother to accept but even harder for the child who is being hurt because of it. Pixie shed many tears over this to me. I comforted her the best I could.

With me though it was ok, I encouraged her visions. She kept me informed with what was going to happen to me in the near future. I tried bets on horses once or twice, just to see if she could predict the out come. She was on the nail each time. Encouraging her seemed to make her happy and it even came in handy. She would say "Sorry, Jazz, no Bear tonight but you do bag three deer" and I would. She would tell me where Emmett had hid something or how to get around his latest prank. This didn't make him happy in the least.

Emmett was convinced that she was from another world or she could be from another dimension. Hey the girl was blue and glowing, it just wasn't normal. One time when he was bugging us she told me to tell him that he needed to wrap his head in tin foil and prepare for the coming invasion. Dumb ass did it for about three days till Rosalie put a stop to the tin foil hats.

It was eerie to see her turn her head toward the phone awaiting its ring. I didn't think she could see stuff here on my side but like clock work when she turned toward where ever I had last put the phone it would ring on cue. I was getting an idea that things were changing for her. Maybe the older she got the more she saw of things in my world and maybe her powers were getting stronger.

I soon got my answers as to how her powers were changing, all it took was a visit from the Denali sisters and my suspicions were confirmed. It was twilight and I was returning from a hunt. I could feel tension in the house. It was faint as of yet but the closer to the house I got the more tense the air seemed to get. As soon as I jumped the river I could hear what the problem was, we had visitors. The Denali's are three fellow "vegetarian" vampires that we are acquainted with. They are wonderful women who happen to be succubae, and at times each had been my lover. We are all single and they are cool with it. It's a vamp thing.

I stood outside the room for a moment and listened, they knew I was there but they were distracted and were not paying attention to me just yet. Tanya was trying her wiles on the newlywed Edward.

He has never encouraged her and she has always seen this as a challenge. I guess spouse be dammed she was going to give it one more try.

"Tanya quit being a Bitch and leave Bella and Edward alone," this voice came from a snarky Rosalie. Thank heavens for Rosalie; she has a low tolerance for bull shit so she quickly puts Tanya in her place.

"Where is Jasper, I am so looking forward to seeing him again." I hear Tonya purr to Carlisle. Cue me I think to myself with a smile as I walk toward the door.

As I walked into the room to greet our guests, Tanya moved forward, almost gliding towards me. She is a very regal lady, tall, voluptuous, with strawberry blonde hair. She just exudes sex. She smiled sweetly at me with a knowing look in her eye and reached out both her arms to welcome me with an embrace. I could see it was going to be an interesting visit with them here. I smile at the thought that I would have more than hunting to do during my non pixie hours. Come to think of it a little tension relief would be nice. It's been years.

As she puts her arms around me I hear what I can only say is a high pitched scream. No one else can hear what I hear however it must be the expression on my face that alerts my family to the fact that something is not quite right. Carlisle takes action, moving forward and quickly pulling Tanya back from me. "No, not now, Tanya." He gestures to something behind me. "Jasper look behind you quickly"

I turn and then I realize that my Pixie is not only angry but she looks vengeful. She is standing there before me in typical teen garb, jeans, tee, and chucks; but she is also clutching a knife. Her face was contorted into one of anger and jealousy and she is ready to go after Tanya. It is then that I notice that this isn't just something only I am seeing. They all can see the knife in her hand but to the rest of the assembly it is just a floating knife. I am shocked at what I see before me, but am also shocked at my pixie. I have never seen her look so angry or hurt. No one is here to harm me; surely she did not think that Tanya would do anything?

I move towards her tentatively and kneel before her "Pixie….what is wrong, tell me"

I know I must look silly talking to thin air but no one moves or speaks, they just let me continue with what I am doing. I guess with a floating knife in a room there isn't much to say. We all know that a knife couldn't hurt one of us, we are like stone. But still it's a shock to have something like this happen. No doubt Carlisle will explain to the Denali's later.

"Pixie, give me the knife," I reach my hand out to Pixie and pull the knife from her hand, and pitch it to a waiting Carlisle. As soon as I take possession of the knife the room erupts in noise. Everyone is questioning me, but I only have eyes for my girl. She moves toward me and grasp my fingers and then as I pull her toward me, I see the tears glisten at her eyes. She thought she was going to lose me to another. It is only then I realize I feel her! They can't see her, but I FEEL HER!

"Pixie, there is nothing to fear from Tanya, she is an old friend and that is all, there is nothing between us, I promise you" I see a look of displeasure on Tanya's face at this, but at the moment I just don't care. My pixie was jealous, of Tanya! Oh lord, a hormonal teen with a crush. I know now that there is no getting intimately reacquainted with one of the sisters going to happen on this visit. I don't even care about that anymore.

Then I hear her little voice, a voice so sweet that asks "Really Jazzy, you're not lying to me, you do not love her?"

"No Pixie, I do not love her, that I promise you" I smile and wipe a tear from her eye. There is nothing of the tear on my finger, nor do they see me holding the girl but now they know that my girl is real. And I forget Tanya; I forget everything but my pixie that is in my arms for the first time. I have to say that I like it.

Later after Pixie has gone for the morning it is group discussion time. The guest are hunting so it is just family. Rosalie smirks from Emmett lap. "I like her, any one who wants to go head to head with the horny bitch has my vote"

"Rosalie, your manners," Esme admonishes from her side of the room.

"Oh, you can't say you haven't wanted to rip her hands off your husband at one time or another, they just have no boundaries." Bella said with a giggle next to Edward. He has a smile on his face at her giggle, and reverently leans over to kiss her. "You have nothing, to worry about baby," he whispers into her ear.

"I have no doubts, about my sons, or my husband Rosalie, I just will not disparage a visitor in my home"

"Lets get back to the poltergeist," Emmett redirects the conversation back to what we all wanted to discuss in the first place, "I want one" Rosalie slaps the back of his head. It is something he is used to so he and we barely flinch when this happens.

I don't think she is a poltergeist," Carlisle speaks softly deep in thought. "I think it could be some sort of astral projection."

"I think so too." Edward adds. "I used to hear her speaking to Jasper through his mind, but last night, I heard her voice like she was here."

"Well, her powers are growing as she does." Carlisle has a notebook out taking notes. Actually this is his third notebook over the years dedicated to my Pixie. Every twitch I have made in relation to the pixie has been noted and analyzed. "She would make and interesting vampire." He mumbles as he adds to his notes.

"How old is she now Jasper, " Esme queries

"15"


	4. Chapter 4

**Manifesting Loneliness**

_Along with the gift of being an Empathic, Jasper has another "gift"! This comes in the form of a "Pixie"" which has followed him around for the last 20 years, unseen by anyone other than him. It began as a tiny blue spark that hung near him and through time morphed into a giggling infant. As time passed the "Pixie" grew up and eventually transformed into the most beautiful pale blue pixyish female he had ever seen, so much so that he couldn't help but fall in love with her. _

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I'm Normally Not a Praying Man, but If You're up There, Please save Me Superman.  
><strong>Homer Simpson<strong>

"'Why are you laughing?'

His voice held just a hint of unease. Good.

'I was hoping that the vampires would come for me soon and save me. You've got to admit that's funny.'"

**- Wererat & Anita Blake**

4. Sixteen Candles

**AN: I will be splitting the point of views in this chapter. I felt the need to give Alice a little air time. LOL**

**JPOV**

"Jazz, this is the best birthday ever!" Pixie squealed from her perch on top of our dining room table. She is into 80's movies now and her favorite is Sixteen Candles. So for her sixteenth birthday I recreated the scene from the movie. I had help from the girls in our family and mom. Since the Denali incident a year ago the family has come to treat her like one of our own. It's funny sometimes but after dark as I walk into a room we are both greeted by the family like she is standing here with me. She loves this and loves the family. Lately she calls the others her sisters and brothers and Esme and Carlisle are mom and dad to her.

Neither of us can eat the cake sitting between us but it's the gesture she appreciates. "Watch this, I've learned something new," she grinned impishly at me. Then still looking into my eyes she leans over and blows on the candles. They flicker and are snuffed out just like she blew them out from her breath! Pixie is improving and getting flirtatious.

"Tell me where to send your gift?" I ask. This is another one of my ploys to find her.

She doesn't like to talk about her real self. I know she is southern; her voice has that distinctive southern drawl. I think it's a coastal south dialect by some of the colloquialisms she uses at times. For example the word bayou, once I was reading a book and the location in the book was Bayou Casotte, in Jackson County Mississippi. I had said something about the name of the bayou, pronouncing it the way I saw it in the book and she said, "Yankees, it's pronounced as Baaa Ca-saaat" and another time I had talked to her about the airport in New Orleans because of my lawyer Jinks is located in that area. I had said something about going on my annual trip to New Orleans and was quickly corrected "no, you say it this way, Naaa, Naaa," she said stressing the NA sound, exasperated at my pronunciation. "Not the whole word new. It's Na'Orlens. You don't stress the A in last word either. It's more like Na Or-Lens. You're a Texan, you should know better." By the time she had finished the rant her hands were on her hips and she looked at me like she was lecturing a small child. It was adorable. My pixie…. I'm going to find her one day.

She was more forthcoming as a child but she is tight lipped now. I don't know why, when I ask all she will tell me is that me knowing the details of her life will change outcomes. She is a master with her visions now, and includes the whole family in her guardian duties. Even going as far as increasing our coffers, not that we needed much help there, we have had quite a long time to accumulate our wealth.

The ladies of the house love her fashion tips. She will tell them through me of course, the latest fashion to hit the runways and the styles and colors that will work best on them. She also goes as far as where they can find it. Bella loves this because she hates to shop and when Pix tells her to go to or call and order from such and such boutique a certain dress that would be perfect for her she will do so immediately. She will do anything to not go shopping. I think Bells would let her do all the shopping for her if she was here.

Pix has been helping Rose locate parts for a vintage '55 Victress. Rose is in love with the body on this car and tinkers with her obsession constantly. I think personally Rosalie just likes to hunt for stuff that is difficult to find. Hey she has unlimited time so this is her method of filling the long hours.

With Esme it is different. Pix just follows her around the house with a smile on her face. She will watch her fluff pillows and do little things for Carlisle with a wistful look in her eye. She thinks they are a cute and romantic couple. Her words, yuck, they are my parents. I hear what these couples do together at night so I don't really want to hear or talk about that romantic stuff.

**APOV**

I have learned so much living this dual life. It's stressing at times dealing with two families. In what I like to call the real world I am from the outskirts of Biloxi Mississippi. I am the middle daughter of Irving and Dora Brandon. I have every quirk of a middle child at least that is what my shrink tells my parents. If I told them what was happening to me I would be locked up in some mental hospital. It's happened in the past, in fact in my grandmother's time her sister was locked up. The family told everyone she had died from scarlet fever but granny told me the truth.

She says I have a lot more than looks in common with my namesake, Great Aunt Mary Alice. She was locked up in the 50's and eventually received a prefrontal lobotomy, which was common in that time period. She never left the asylum after my Great Grandfather dropped her off there like garbage to be disposed of. She died some time in the early sixties, shitting in a diaper and drooling. It makes me hate the ignorance of that time. Hell, I hate the ignorance of this time.

See, she could see the future also. I have known "things" that were going to happen since I was a small child. But I also learned early to keep my mouth shut. One mighty backhand from momma fixed my eagerness to speak out. Now I just tell my granny the important stuff that will happen. She makes some distraction if she can to prevent the future from going that route and all is well in the family and momma is none the wiser. My mother abhors all mention of my visions and it is something that is not discussed ever. It is embarrassing to her and the family.

My sisters Elizabeth and Caroline know about my visions and are fine with them. We don't speak of it in the house. Momma could hear and all hell would break loose. Their favourite thing to say is "Never bet against Alice", which is a fact. I am 90% correct. The 10% is because of people changing their minds at the last second and crazy spur of the moment decisions. Those can be a problem.

The visions come in handy. I saved my sister from being raped once. I called her on her cell before she took a "ride" from her best friend's brother home after a party. He had no intention of taking her home. Asshole, he later tried the same tactic on a local sheriffs daughter and is now in the Mississippi State Pen. I hope he is making lots of friends and his ass resembles the Chunnel.

The visions can also break your heart. There have been a few that I could do nothing about. Like little Cecily Crawly, I knew what she had was Leukaemia a month before her diagnosis. I also knew she wouldn't make it to her second round of chemo. I cried every time I saw her and would have to leave the room. I told granny and she told me that life is heart breaking but you can't fix everything. Life goes on, babies will be born, and spring will come. That's just granny, she is springtime to me.

My visions are a bittersweet blessing. I had a new vision this week and its upset me more than I ever thought one would. You know that little saying "live like you were dying"; it has new meaning for me for I now know I will never make it to twenty one. I die some time in the year after my twentieth birthday. I don't know why I can't see the reason I die in any vision I get. But what I did see was my parents at my wake. Let me say it was a horrible wake and my mother should be shot for putting me in a dress like that.

It's quite depressing for me that I will never make it to twenty one. I had the most spectacular party planned with fairy lights in the garden and a multi tiered cake. I was going to have all my friends and a band. Oh the party dress I envisioned. Well, you can't fight fate. You can't fight her, but I'm going to prank that bitch!

So to my momma's worst fear I have decided to become the wild child of the family. Really, I intend to do it all before I go. I gave my self a gift this year of a fake ID and I am making a list of things to do. In fact this week end I am going to try out the casinos. I can make enough to buy me some fun and save for a rainy day, if I am careful. I don't want to lose my ticket to ride.

I am sixteen today and I can't wait till its time to go to bed. Bed? Yes, bed, see when I sleep I go far away from here. I go to my other life and my other family. Best of all I go to the true love of my life, my Jasper. I know it sounds silly but it's not a dream. He's not a dream but he sure is dreamy. Jasper Whitlock is a walking wet dream, blond wavy hair, tall, sexy, eyes of gold and or black, and a vampire. NO I am not crazy. I have been with Jasper all my life and he and the family could only hide their nature from me for so long. Visions, duh!

Jasper has always been there for me. This power kind of grows with me, at first as a small child I couldn't talk to him. I didn't know how. It was kind of like stretching a muscle in my brain I tried and tried and then one day I could. I think my chatter nearly drove him crazy at times. He was a sport about it. He became my best friend; he paid attention to me, and gave me a great gift, his time. What grown man would do tea parties day after endless day with a small child?

I kept exercising my brain and after some time went by I learned how to move things while I was with him and make him feel me. As I got older he would walk with me and hold my hand. We spent many a night sitting on the rocks watching the river roll by just talking. I learned more from Jasper than any teacher in school. He loves history and shared that with me. What I am trying to do now is make others see me while I am there. I want to hang out with my sisters and other mom and not need an interpreter.

There is a down side though. I pay for all my brain stretching on this end with massive migraines. I have spent many a day shut up in my room with the curtains drawn. Light sears my brain and movement makes me nauseous. Every hour I have to spend in a dark room heaving is worth it to be with Jazz.

I have to admit I also want to do some things with Jazz, just us, grown up things. Did I say that I am in love with him, I LOVE JASPER WHITLOCK! I would shout it to the world if I could. He knows, I have never told him, but he knows. I think he feels the same for me. Maybe I was given my second life with Jazz as a consolation prize since I don't have so long. So I will cherish every moment, live, love, and laugh every second I have left with him.

I don't want to die. I have so much to do. What will Jasper do when I don't show up one night? How do I tell him what I have seen? Plans, I need to get to work. Don't bet against Alice, I am going to find away around this. Please God, help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Manifesting Loneliness**

_OMG! Master of the Universe AKA 50 Shades of Grey 5 MILLION BUCKS! Ladies and Gents if you have a fic that has oodles of comments, author alerts, story alerts, etc… get your rumps over to The Writers Coffee Shop and get published. This market is about to go nova. My rec for a new book and potential movie is __**Faking It**__ by Spanglemaker9. _Read it and tell this girl how wonderful her fic is.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

If I Die Young - The Band Perry

If I Die Young Bury Me In Satin  
>Lay Me Down On A Bed Of Roses<br>Sink Me In The River At Dawn  
>Send Me Away With The Words Of A Love Song<br>Oh Oh

The Ballad Of A Dove  
>Go With Peace And Love<br>Gather Up Your Tears, Keep 'em In Your Pocket  
>Save Them For A Time When Your Really Gonna Need Them Oh<p>

The Sharp Knife Of A Short Life, Well  
>I've Had Just Enough Time<p>

So Put On Your Best Boys And I'll Wear My Pearls

It's just that in the Deep South, women learn at a young age that when the world is falling apart around you, it's time to take down the drapes and make a new dress."  
>— <span>Karen Marie Moning<span> (Faefever)

.

**5. I GOT A PLAN**

**APOV**

Decisions, decisions, decisions, everything rest on decisions people make. One little snap decision and all my work will go up in smoke so I am learning to keep my lips sealed, especially when it comes to my tricky Jasper. He loves me and he wants to be with me. He has told me not in words, well maybe words. He questions me constantly and even went so far as to buy me a car. Only to get said car I have to tell him where I am. That is one cherry car and I would love, love, love to get my hands on it but now is not the time. I have a little longer before that happens.

You see I am going to be like him one day. Well at least my visions tell me so. Like him? A vampire, I will die that is certain, I foresee blood and my mothers tears so that is confirmed and unchanging. It won't be something I caused but something of an instant nature that gets me. But I also saw myself running through the Olympic forest chasing a deer, pale as my Jasper and I had some bitchin red eyes. I know all about the vamp lifestyle. Jazz at first tried to keep it a secret but as I got older he gave up on that. I have always been too nosy for my own good.

Jasper has no clue about everything that is happening to me and it is best at the moment he doesn't. I am in New Orleans today on the first step of what is my plan to be one of the vamps. Mom told me I could spend time with granny this weekend so I am covered from the parental's finding out what I am up to, now I just need to make sure Jasper doesn't catch on.

"Mr. Jenks will see you now." Announces the short blond receptionist as she replaces the phone receiver. Mr. Jason Jenks is Jaspers lawyer. He doesn't know I know that but like I said before I'm nosy. That and I will need a lawyer for my plan to go the way I want. I will need a very good and understanding lawyer; one that is scared shitless of his client will just guarantee that my wishes will be fulfilled in the way I need them to go. It's a plus that he can bend the rules to his advantage, and can be crooked as hell at times. I'm a girl with a plan, and a tight schedule.

"Thanks," I reply as I stand and walk into the spacious office. The man sitting behind the large desk is short, 50ish, balding and has a condescending attitude toward the young. Let's see if we can change that.

He stood to shake my hand. "What can I do for your Miss Brandon?" he smiled in a bored way and continued. "You are sort of young to need a lawyer."

"I was directed to you by my good friend Mr. Jasper Whitlock, Mr. Jenks." When this leaves my mouth you can watch the attitude change. Gone is the pompous look, what takes it place can only be called fear? He blanches white, and sweat begins to bead on his forehead. Oh, I like this, power. Now let's get something going.

"I would rather you not let him know I was here if you don't mind. What we are going to discuss is a rather sensitive issue and I don't want to tell my parents just yet." He nods at this.

"Maybe you could explain what you will need then." He picks up his pen.

"Firstly, I need a Living Will." Now starts my little foray into serious lies. I've done little white lies but these are dark and smelly. But I have no choice; I cue the actress in me and give him a small forlorn smile.

"Oh, my dear, I am so sorry," He almost whispers this. As the song goes "Sharp Knife of a Short Life" I hate to use this ploy but it was the only one that worked when I went over my options and the outcomes of each vision.

"Yes, well. My parents don't know and again if Jasper was to hear of it he might let something slip." I'm doing well; the guy is buying every line. "I really am not comfortable talking about it." I start to tear up. "Can we just go over what is needed on both our ends?"

"Honey, maybe your parents should be here with you."

"No, see what I have medicine can't fix and per my doctor, it's going to be a tight schedule. I could blow at any minute," I tap my head as a sort of clue. Hell any dumbass could figure out I am talking about an aneurism. "My mom," cue tears, "Well she would handle things the way she wants, which would be all formal and teary. I don't want that. I'm young, I know I am going to a better place and I want it to be a celebration." I smile all teary eyed at him. Bat some teary eyes at a southern gentlemen and you can get anything you want done. This is morbidly fun.

Ok, let's get started." He replied quietly picking up his pen and placing it on the paper.

"First, I want a living will that states when I go into a coma they will give me at least two weeks before they turn off the machines. This will appease mom and give her a little time to come to grips with what is going to happen. Second, my body is to be donated to science. I know my mom will shit, pardon me for saying that, but she will fight you on this. But I am firm on this. I want to help some one else who may have the same problem and I have done my research. There is a doctor, his name is Carlisle Cullen, in fact you know him through Jasper," he visibly shivered when I spoke Jazz's name, "who is in research on the same problem I have. I trust him and I want to help him with his research. This will be the only way I can."

He looks up at my pause, "Doable," he tells me.

"Ok the third and final thing and it will be harder for you that the second request when it comes to my mom. But again, I am firm on this. I don't want anyone there except Dr. Cullen and his associates there when they turn off the machines." I let my voice crack on this one and get out my hanky to dab at my eyes. It really is affecting me you know. I will be leaving everything I have ever known. I will lose my parents, my sisters, and granny. It's not going to be easy. But neither is the other outcome. I can't lose my only chance with Jasper. Not going to happen.

"Ok, that is the three things I need concerning the Living Will. Next we need to go over contacting Dr. Cullen when it happens. You will need to do that. Um, I am writing letters to each of my family members for before the memorial service. And of course the memorial service, I almost have it planned."

I think my lawyer is in shock. He is just staring at me now. "How old are you honey," he asked.

"Eighteen sir."

"You are very strong for an eighteen year old girl", he smiles gently at me. I think he will do anything for me now. My first victim and not even a drop of blood spilled.

I close my eyes and take a quick glimpse into my future. Everything is on schedule; I am still with my Jasper in my vision. I smile to myself; it's been a good day. I have a two year window to get it planned out and ready.

**AN: I have Chapter 7 and some of Chapter 8 finished. I am stumped on Chapter 6 though, so it might be a week or more before it is good enough to go to the Beta. Be nice, I am working on it.**

**This note is for a little some one, Shelbo (SPB!) give your mom back her I phone and get back to studying. Love ya toots and don't read the "M" stuff. It ruins you for real life LOL **


	6. Chapter 6

**Manifesting Loneliness**

_**AN: Ok, as of the last chapter I have had 160 lurkers, 18 people to put this on alert, etc., but no reviews. Do you like it guys, is it worth finishing? **_

_**The reason this has taken so long to post is because I was slightly naughty and wrote 4 pages during last Sunday's (NOT EASTER) sermon. I know I could go straight to hell for that but on the good side I wasn't writing word porn in church. Unfortunately, I wrote it freehand and when it was time to decipher my notes I couldn't read a damned thing I wrote. God's payback I guess.**_

_**My Beta Donnabell was busy with RL so I did the best I could. Review please. **_

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

6. **Setting up the Dominoes**

APOV

"Gran, some things going to happen soon." I figure Gran is the safest one to start this with. Everyone else is going to freak.

Gran is bent over her largest dutch oven stirring roux to make gumbo for tonight's dinner. It's a long process for her she is so precise in that it is made the same way every time. No step is taken before it is called for and there is never ever any short cuts with Granny's cooking. The roux is the most important step in the process. It has to be a certain color for what ever type of gumbo she is making. Tonight it's black oyster gumbo so it's the darkest of all the roux, one fragile step away from being burnt. "What do you need to tell me Mary Alice?" She ask never looking up from the pot. She probably is expecting something of our normal problems that I see. Well I have to start setting this up now. I take a deep breath "Gran, can you look at me a second?"

She turned from the pot clutching the spoon. She knows that this is serious from my tone. "It's bad Gran," I say. She immediately turns back to the stove and turns off the heat and removes the dutch oven from the flame.

"Let's go into the parlor and talk," she puts her arm around my shoulder and leads me to her back parlor. Her crochet sits in its place on her chair. Many a day my sisters and I have played board games and dolls at my Grans feet while she would sit crocheting. There is no TV in here and she would never allow one here. It's the ladies sanctuary. Gran will always be my example of a Lady. She used to wear gloves to church when I was small and was the last to give up that tradition. Don't ever break a Labor Day rule around Gran.

"Ok, honey, who?" She asked quietly holding her breath till I answer. She knows the drill, fate is cruel and she can see the panic in my eyes so she knows this one will be devastating.

"Me Gran," I whisper. Her eyes go round in fear and look shocky. The tears are starting to gather in her eyes. She grabs me in one of her hugs that enfold you and make you know you are safe and all is ok in the world. Nothing ever happens to little girls when they are in their Granny's arm. Granny can fix all the booboo's and bad things of the world. At least that is correct when you're six but now I know the truth.

"Oh, my baby, my baby," she croons and cries holding me tight to her chest. "What can we do, what can I do?" she pulls back from me with desperation in her voice asking questions that we know will change nothing.

"Gran, I can't change this one," I smile a watery smile and continue. "But, it will be ok, and I know what's going to happen after." She looks down at me questioningly. "Gran I saw some things that can't be explained. I will still be here just not me any more. I will be something different." I know I can't tell her, she will think I have gone off the deep end in shock and denial over my future demise.

"What was your vision, baby. How do you know its you? She asks.

"I saw a flash of my wake Gran. It was horrible."

"When?"

"This year, I couldn't tell around what time of the year though. I don't think I really want to know. It would seem like I had an expiration date and I want to enjoy what time I have left." I smile up and her and lean into her for another hug. I take a deep breath of her. Granny is all the smells of happiness. Good food, laughter, sugar cookies, and warm summer air.

We ate Campbell's soup that night because Gran went to bed early.

"Mom and Dad, I have something to say," I interrupt the Sunday dinner conversation. Gran stayed home today so I could tell the family. "I'm not going back to school in the fall and I'm moving out?"

Here comes the fun. Mom's loud "What?"

Dad's "Now young Lady."

My youngest sister Caroline screeches at me, "You are such a Drama Queen!" What the hell is her problem; she will have the room to herself now.

Elizabeth my oldest sister, "Oh hell," is mumbled under her breath. My brother in law Kevin just sits back and watches the show. I think he is scared to talk around us most of the time. The women in this family do that to you.

I'm not going back Momma! No arguments are going to work on me." I yell over the noise.

"But why honey," Dad the voice of reason? If my mother can't get her way with sheer volume Dad will get it done with his quiet and calm voice that covers the steel he can spring out when needed.

"I don't need a Mrs.'s Degree from Ole Miss, yall! I have other means of taking care of my self."

Caroline snorts, "Hooker…" I give her a dirty look and she laughs and leans back to join my brother in law for the show.

An hour goes by and it doesn't stop. They hit me from all sides and even Kevin puts in his two cents. I have finally had enough. "Ok, you want a reason, here it is then, God Damn It I Won't Be Here Next Year," I yell.

My sisters and Dad gets it. My mom does to except she refuses to face up to my gift.

I get up and walk out. I'm doing a Scarlet O'hara and I will worry about them tomorrow. Screw it, I'm calling Foster my best friend and we are going to go get drunk.

Two weeks later.

"I'm not getting on that thing!" I am pointing to my best friends new Ducati. It is the new love of his life and he refuses to get in my Volvo. Since I won the car last month I have listened him make fun of my baby countless times. I won a XC90, silver, with all the bells and whistles. Now that I am out of the closet and out of the house I don't hide my little gambling job I pretty much flaunt it. Jinks is flawless on his false documents and I have never had trouble collecting on any of my winnings. Hell, I even pay taxes on them.

I'm embracing the time I have left, its three months to my birthday. I try not to watch the clock or calendars any more. I refuse to watch any news show. My mom is ignoring the warning I gave them at dinner. Let her, I did my part. They have all been warned and my preparations are complete. That gives me comfort that it is going to be done the way I want. I have checked every vision; I am still with my Jasper in them so every thing is holding.

"Come on Darlin, I'm not pulling up at the Hard Rock in the Vulva," that's what he calls my Volvo. The Vulva! It's testosterone poisoning, men! Foster is in a closet of his on, he promises me when he finds his other half he will come out and shout it to the world. But until then we both use each other to get our moms off our backs. He's a tall lanky blond with the sweetest disposition and I think he is a little nuts at most times, but he is my best friend.

Tonight we are going dancing at the Hard Rock with a few of our friends. I have on the cutest white flirty dress and I cannot get on that bike. I'm not worried about my hair, it's easily fixed. But if someone calls my mother and tells her I was driving down Beach Boulevard on a bike with my ass shining for all to see I will never hear the end of it!" I want peace and once she starts a rant it will go on for months. "I can't believe a daughter I raised would flaunt herself…. And that is just the beginning of the lectures I would have to endure.

"Foster, no! Look how I am dressed." He sniggers at me.

"I will drive slowly and you can tie my jacket around your waist, please, please, please," he asks while batting his eyes at me.

"Ok, but if I get a call from mom I'm officially outing you to the world to get her off my back, "I don't know why I bother to argue with the ass, he wins every time.

He passes me a helmet and then his jacket which I tie around my waist. He mounts the bike and looks at me with that tempting grin. He draws men and women like flies with that grin. He is such a trouble maker but I love him.

We cruise down Beach Boulevard in the dark the street lights catching us in their glare only to send us shortly back into the dimness. My head is on Fosters shoulder looking to the right out at the ocean in the dark. The only thing you can see at this moment is the oil rigs in the distance and the lights from some night fishermen. I love this beach town. To my left are the new homes that are taking the place of the old beach front mansions that Katrina wiped from the earth. They are just as large and grand but I miss the old world Biloxi. A little wind caused us so much change.

A red car with a group of frat boys passes us and one hangs out the window hooting and waving at us. Which one of us he was flirting with is unclear, but he was handsome. Foster speeds up to follow and they increase their speed to. Oh crap, here we go, racing down the Boulevard, typical Biloxi Saturday night.

"Foster, slow down damn it!" I lean closer to him and yell at him. He doesn't hear or pay any attention. He is in the frat boy zone and the speed increases even more. The world flashes out as a vision hits me, a black Ford truck runs the light, hitting a red car and rite behind it a motor bike crashes into the fray. Lots of red blood, it pools on the ground below a body hanging from a car window. Pieces of a bike, pieces of people, pieces of black truck, pieces of red car, carnage, pieces, pieces, pieces, all flashing around in my head. I scream and pound Fosters back. "Stop, please, stop!" He turns back towards me and for a moment our eyes meet. He is smiling, so young, so full of life. He curiously looks at me and turns back but he doesn't slow down. The intersection of Porter Avenue is coming up ahead of us. I can see the glow of the spotlights on the lighthouse that sits there. I never felt the hit.

I'm in the sand lying on my back. It hurts and I drift in and out. There are people looking down on me. Shining a light into my eyes. A medic is cutting my shirt off. Don't touch me…

The Cullen's are there in their living room. Their shocked eyes are on me. They all see me now. I reach for Jasper…

I am looking up at the glowing light house; men are working on my body. Don't touch me I think to my self. Everything hurts so much….

Jasper holds me and I look up into his eyes. They are full of horror. I am wearing my white dress but now it is red with Fosters and my blood. I don't feel.

"Jasper, it's time to come get me."

**Choose your last words**

**This is the last time**

**Cause you and I,**

**We were born to die…**

**Lana Del Ray**

(Look up this CD guys it is SOOOOOOO good)

AN: I have another idea I am working on that hit this weekend that keeps getting in my way. I may post it before chapter 7. Depends **snicker** on the reviews, hint, hint, hint.

But back to the Old South….My Gran could always tell when some one was going to die. She said she would dream of teeth falling out and next you know someone would pass. Most importantly they always went in threes. I don't know why or how just superstition I guess. I just know someone she knew would pass and then like dominoes two more would be planted in the next few months. It used to scare me when she did her count, "Old Mr. So and So passed away this week". She would say to my mom while we kids were playing, of course we were listening on those kinds of conversations, "One more to go." Our eyes would be big as saucers when we kids would talk later scared to death it would be someone in our families.

Oh, also, I have a question is there a forum or group for swapping plot bunnies? Patch me in if there is one because I really need some other Twilight fiction writers here to talk to. Everyone is deserting me for F'ing Sherlock! **snarls**


	7. Chapter 7

**Manifesting Loneliness**

_Along with the gift of being an Empathic, Jasper has another "gift"! This comes in the form of a "Pixie"" which has followed him around for the last 20 years, unseen by anyone other than him. It began as a tiny blue spark that hung near him and through time morphed into a giggling infant. As time passed the "Pixie" grew up and eventually transformed into the most beautiful pale blue pixyish female he had ever seen, so much so that he couldn't help but fall in love with her. _

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is dedicated to two special reviewers, MsSaharaJalicelover and Deltagirl74. Thank y'all both for inspiring me with your encouragement.

**Seasons in the Sun – Terry Jacks**

We had joy, we had fun

We had seasons in the sun

But the stars that we could reach

Were just starfish on the beach

Play list: First and Last Waltz / Nickel Creek

**7. Wake me in the Morning**

Last time:

The Cullen's are there in their living room. Their shocked eyes are on me. They all see me now. I reach for Jasper…

I am looking up at the glowing light house; men are working on my body. Don't touch me I think to my self. Everything hurts so much….

Jasper holds me and I look up into his eyes. They are full of horror. I am wearing my white dress but now it is red with Fosters and my blood. I don't feel.

"Jasper, it's time to come get me."

**Present time:**

**JPV**

I am holding my pixie and it is disturbing as hell. She is here, I can touch her but it's not right, it's off. I can touch but there is no smell. I know there has never been a smell for her, but I have never been able to touch her either. We would tease each other like we were going to touch but my hand would go through her corporal form. It's like now she is here in solid form but it's not the true form. And everyone can see her now.

We were sitting talking, Carlisle and I while the rest sat around the card table playing poker. Emmett loves poker and when he can he hoodwinks us all into a game. We all looked up when we heard Esme gasp and in the door way there is Pixie. She was dressed in what should have been a white dress but was streaked with so much blood it had turned red. Blood is dripping from a head wound down the side of her face. There are cuts on her arms and legs and I don't know how she is standing from the look of her injuries. We collectively hold our breath at the site. No one wants to eat the pixie.

Her hand rises toward me and she stumbles forward in my direction and falls into my arms. She is looking up at me and touching me, and telling me its time. If I had a beating heart it would be exploding inside me. The others are just white noise around me; all my attention is on Pixie and her condition.

"Jasper, it's time to come get me" she says grimacing in pain. She then just disappears from my arms. Now my voice is raised with the others. We are all talking, shouting, and questioning everything at once.

She blinks out four more times before what ever is going on stops and she is here solid. The bloody dress is gone now and she is dressed in a long white gown, no evidence of injury is on her form. Her blue glow is missing and she is as pale as one of us. She stands in the middle of the room and looks at us with a serene smile on her face.

"Hi," she whispers looking at each of us. "I've envisioned this moment so many times but now I'm here I haven't the foggiest at how to start."

Carlisle takes charge and calms everyone. All eyes are upon her in various shades of shock and awe. She has been part of our lives for twenty years but never here in human form with us. I have always been the interpreter for my Pixie.

Edward has a frustrated look on his face, "I can't read her, nothing is there" he mumbles to Carlisle. Bella has a smile on her face at finally seeing her friend in the flesh. Emmett is all but bouncing in his seat, and I know he is cooking up some crazy stunt now he has someone new to play with. Rose, her beautiful face has a worried look and her emotions emanate the same. She knows by how Pixie first appeared that all is not well where ever she came from.

Esme, you can tell wants to mother her new chick. Carlisle has his note book and is forming a list of questions.

I can't help my self; I pull her to me and hold her tight. "Can you tell what is going on and why we can see you now?" I ask gently. I hold her tight; my face is in her hair, still there is no smell. Its like an animated mannequin, I doubt she would bleed if you cut her. She probably wouldn't even show a mark.

She smiles up at me and her eyes twinkle. "Ok, first let me say that this is going to be rather intricate and we are on a tight schedule," She moves from me to stand at the fireplace I take my seat on the couch and try to bring the Major forward in me, because I know the Mate part of me won't be able to handle his other half being hurt.

()

**APV**

"My name is Mary Alice Brandon and I am from Biloxi Mississippi. My family has a tradition of seers. I don't know why I can project myself here; there are no other occurrences in our family. Well, none that are spoken of. It's an embarrassment to the family and is kept quiet anyway so there wouldn't be any records of it.

"I had the first vision of my death when I was sixteen." They all look at me with a bewildered look. "I saw myself in my casket, but not why I was there." Bella reaches a hand over to Rose and they grasp each others hand for support.

Esme's breathe catches at the horror of a child having such a vision. "Oh, baby," she whispers. Even sitting across the room her presence comforts me. She has always been my second mother and soon she will be the only mother I will be able to turn too.

"I had a consolation vision to lessen the blow so to say," I smiled and looked at her, "I saw myself running with Jasper in the forest hunting. I was a vampire."

"Bitchen," That comment was typical Emmett and earned a slap to the back of his head from Rose.

Looking over at him I have to grin. "Yes, I had some bitchen red eyes too," I can't help the giggle that escapes when I look at him. He is so excited.

The rest of the assembly is listening intently. Carlisle is taking notes in his notebook and watching me at the same time.

"I never saw what caused my death, and I have tried many times to find it. I ran every probability, but nothing ever changed. You know of my problem with last minute decisions and instantaneous accidents, I can't foresee them. But I had an estimate on when it would be because I didn't see my twenty first birthday. So I have been planning for the event since then. I am going to cheat death by becoming a vampire, join the family, and be with my mate." I look over at Jasper, he is smiling at me.

I smile, look each of them in the eye and continue, raising my hand to stop their questions before they start. "I borrowed Jinks."

Jasper looks startled at this revelation. "How do I know of Jinks?" I tap my forehead with a finger.

"He has helped with my plans, and speaking of plans," I look toward Carlisle. "Carlisle I am going to need your help. You have to go to Biloxi to get me. You need to assess the situation of my body and decide if I need to start the transition now or if I can wait till you get me home.

"I have set it up with Jinks where I dedicated my body to research. Well," I hesitate then speed on, "Your foundation Carlisle, for brain research. " Carlisle has an eyebrow raised at this, "It's a farce, but that was the only way I could keep them from pulling the plug on me in all my visions."

"I have a living will set up so they won't take me off life support to you get there. You have less than two weeks to get me. I have set it up so that you are supposed to pull the plug and transport me to your lab. It was stated in the living will that you are to do this with no family present. So you will have the privacy to get me out of there."

"Jinks should be getting in contact with you by tomorrow to start the process and get the paperwork in order."

Rosalie breaks in, "Alice, what happened to you? Why did you show up the way that you did?"

"It was a motorcycle accident. A truck pulled out in front of us." My voice breaks, and I can't look at anyone. For a moment I am far away from here, back at the crash site. "My friend didn't make it. There were multiple fatalities, and the reason I kept blinking in and out was because that I was going in and out there while they were working on me. I think the reason you all see me now is that the body is shutting down."

Esme is sobbing quietly as she listens to Alice. "My poor child," she murmurs. Carlisle lay down his notebook and pulled her gently to him. He lets her sob into his neck as her strokes her hair and gives her as much comfort as he can.

Jasper is across the room in a flash and pulls me to him. "I'm not going to loose you, I will not loose you," he pulls back and looks deep within me. I feel his love wrap around my soul.

I smile and run a hand through his hair. "I set all this up so I wouldn't loose you. We are going to be together for a very, very long time"

The romance of the moment comes to a screeching halt with one question from

Emmett. "Hey, can you two, you know, do things now?" He is making lewd movements with his hands that leave no question as to what he is thinking. The pop to the back of his head from Rose when it comes was probably heard all the way to Forks. Only Emmett would ask something like that at a time like this.

(************************************)

**JPV**

The call from Jinks came early the next morning and sent us all into a frenzy of planning.

Carlisle, Edward, Rose, and my self would be leaving the next day for Biloxi to get Alice. We had a small jet chartered that Edward would be piloting. Carlisle had it stocked with a massive amount of medical equipment. He was fully prepared for anything that may happen. If the situation was desperate we could change her there.

I would be playing Carlisle's intern and Rose would be his nurse. Emmett begged to come but Esme convinced him that he was needed at home to help Bella and her set up everything that would be needed for a newborn.

He was grumbling about "baby proofing" for new born vamps when we were getting ready to leave the next day. We had gathered at the front door to say our good byes. The only one not there was Rose. When Carlisle asked where she was all Emmett would only say was that she was still packing. How much was needed for a day tip. I was hugging Bella and she was telling me good luck when she stopped mid sentence.

"Oh Mercy," Emmett was all smiles as Rose walked down the stairs. She was dressed in the traditional nurses' uniform complete with the white hose and little white hat perched upon her golden locks. Only, it was a bit shorter and the buttons on the top were semi unbuttoned. The one button that covered her modesty was about to go at any minute. The heels that completed the outfit were not the standard hospital rubber sole granny shoes.

"Rose, you look like a naughty Nurse Ratchet," Bella said and giggled.

Alice added, "Did you get that out of Emmett's toy box?"

"Nope," she said popping the P. "But it will be put to good use later." She broke into a saucy grin looking at Emmett. He was stuttering and drooling.

"Where did you get it?" Esme asked, the other girls looked interested also.

"Shopping trip!" Alice squeaked excitedly bouncing in place at my side.

Rose looked at Esme and Alice. "Alice, I hate to tell you this but for the next year it's only going to be online shopping for you."

I think that's going to hurt more than three days of burning.

**AN: I have no earthy idea about any doctor stuff it's all guess work. Most of the next chapter ready to go; I just need to tweak a few things. **

**Please, please, please review. A lot of people won't even give a fic a glance unless it has a certain amount of reviews. So review and rec this fic please. **

**Thanks again guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8 Manifesting Loneliness**

_Along with the gift of being an Empathic, Jasper has another "gift"! This comes in the form of a "Pixie"" which has followed him around for the last 20 years, unseen by anyone other than him. It began as a tiny blue spark that hung near him and through time morphed into a giggling infant. As time passed the "Pixie" grew up and eventually transformed into the most beautiful pale blue pixyish female he had ever seen, so much so that he couldn't help but fall in love with her. _

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

You're never given a dream without also being given the power to make it true."  
>― Richard Bach, <em><span>Illusions<span>_

Chapter 8

**CPV**

Jinks met us at the airport with all the paperwork needed to remove Alice from her life support and take the body with us.

"Sir, we have the family at the hospital and they would like a word with you before anything further happens." Jinks said with fear in his eyes when he glanced toward Jasper.

"Also, I have the casket and a hearse waiting at the hospital per your instructions." He said glancing down at his clip board. "I have a limo waiting for us at the terminal entrance. Shall we head in that direction?"

Upon arrival at the hospital we were whisked to Alice's floor. At first glance all you see is tubes and bandages; the trauma to the body was substantial. Her mother sat beside Alice and held her hand with both of hers. Her head was resting on the bed and her shoulders shook with sobs. The sound of her sobbing was heart breaking and I am glad Esme stayed at home instead of make the journey.

Alice's father stood stoically behind her with his hands resting on her shoulders. He was pale under his tan and had a conflicted expression like he couldn't make up his mind to die with his daughter or hold on to his wife in support. He looked up as we came in.

"Good afternoon," Alice's mother raised her head from the bed. Her face was swollen with the tears she had cried. "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my nurse Rose. We are here for Alice."

This brought a fresh bout of tears from her mother. "I know this is a horrible time, but do you have any questions for me?"

The mother just shook her head and the father did the same. "Alice left instructions with Jinks, and a letter detailing why she was doing all this and typical Alice, answered all our questions before we asked." It was a sad smile that graced his face as he said this.

"Well Alice was a brilliant soul. In fact I have my own list given to me by Jinks from her. I would love to have spoken with her before, I am sure she was a fascinating young lady."

"All I want to tell you is to take care of my little girl for me. Alice assured us in her letter that you would care for her like she was your own, but I needed to see your eyes when I asked you the question.

So Doctor, will you treat my girl as your own?"

If I could cry I would now. I never had a chance in my past life for a wife or children and I thank God that he has blessed me with adult children now. I don't think I could give them up, it would hurt too much. So I can honestly answer, "Yes, yes, I will take care of her and treat her like the precious gift she is."

He nods to me then pulls his wife to him. "Well Alice said that we were not to be here for this part and we will accept that and go." Mrs. Brandon pulls from him and leans over her daughter for the last time and kisses her temple.

"Good bye little love." She whispers then returns to her husband's arms and they leave.

We wait to hear the elevator door shut before we go into action. Rose looks at me, "Ok, now how are we going to do this?"

"Call down to the loading dock and have them move the casket up here, its going to take our equipment to keep her going till we can get her to the plane."

Rose flips out the phone and calls down to Jasper and gets the next part of the plan going.

"Jasper can start her change on the plane and ride with her in the casket to keep her quiet until we get out of the airport and home."

(/)

Two days later..

JJPV

"Before we go into the chapel for the Memorial Service Miss Alice asked me to pass a letter to each of you." I am in my formal best in a dark suit and tie. They really don't know what to think of me since I came in on the scene. I was contacted by the police because Alice had me as her first "in case of an emergency" contact in her phone. I was contacted before the parents and they were more than upset and a little resentful. They are still in shock at the loss of a member of the family and look bewildered as they take the notes.

"She said you could keep them to yourselves or share with the rest of the family."

I smile and hand each their letter and discreetly step from the room closing the door softly.

A+J+A+J+A+J+A+J+A

Mother,

I love you mom, don't worry yourself to death morning me. I have tried to prepare you for this and I know how upset that made you each time I spoke of something happening to me.

I have set up a little trip for you and my sisters to go see some real English gardens. You have always talked of crossing the creek, well now you have no excuse not too.

I love you mom, I always will. I know we had different beliefs about the after life but we both agreed that there is another place. I want you to know I am there watching over all of you. I am happy mom, be happy for me.

Love always

Mary Alice

A+J+A+J+A+J+A+J+A

Daddy,

Oh, Pops I will miss you so much. Dad you really understood me, I guess because we were so alike. I get all my crazy energy from you.

Daddy, you're going to need all your energy to get through this. It's going to be hard but you will keep them all together. Take care of mom for me.

I have arranged with Mr. Jenks for you, Jimbo, and Crazy Stanley to go on a week end charter. I want you and the guys to go out there celebrate life. Catch some fish, talk a lot, and remember the good times. I enjoyed our fishing trips together and I will take those memories with me.

Love ya Daddy!

Your Alley Cat

A+J+A+J+A+J+A+J+A

Catherine,

Hey baby doll. I am so sorry about this. I know we had some crazy plans but you will have to do them all without me.

Ok, you are nineteen toots, its time to get out of the house! That is why I am leaving my apartment to you. I have it leased for two years, all the expenses are paid. All the furnishings and everything in it are yours to keep. Your name is on one of my savings accounts at Regions Bank. Have fun with what you find in there but save some for later.

I see only good things ahead for you. Just so you know I WILL BE WATCHING so be good!

Love ya sis,

Alice

A+J+A+J+A+J+A+J+A

Elizabeth,

My proud big sis. I will miss you so much. I especially will miss not getting to know little Lane. Hey guess what sis of mine, your preggers! Go take a test on the way home from here. Can you see me giggling and dancing around, well I am. It's been so hard keeping quiet about this one. I know you and Kevin weren't planning on having a family so soon but don't worry I got cha covered.

That Volvo SUV that I won is now yours. I remember you laughing at me when I got it; it was for you all along darling so jokes on you your driving the mommy SUV! Keep my boy safe and tell him about me please.

I have an account set up in mine and your name at Regions, it will take care of the nursery and a little more.

I love you, and will watch out for you and my future nephews. Yes, that was plural.

Love ya sis,

Alice

A+J+A+J+A+J+A+J+A

Granny,

I love you so much. Gran you have kept me sane over the years. You have influenced every aspect of my life. I have so much to thank you for.

You will understand when I tell you that I am OK. I am where I told you about and all is well. You will be fine Gran, I will be watching.

I love you,

Mary Alice

A+J+A+J+A+J+A+J+A

Jenks returned thirty minutes later to a room that was full of tears, laughter, and smiles. He knew a little of what was in each letter and was still astounded by his former or not so former client. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was more like Jasper than he first realized and he felt he would see her again in the future.

"All you have read here will be clarified when we go over the will in a day or so." He said stepping back, "Alice was very detailed in how she wanted everything so if you would like to follow me, I have everything set up as per Alice's notes, "

He turned and led the family to the Chapel for the memorial service.

When they opened the door to the chapel they were astounded by what they were viewing. The first thing to catch your eye was a picture of Alice; it looked to have been taken recently. It was taken of her at the family home and had her walking toward the front door. She was dressed in jeans, and a frilly pink top, and her usual sky scrapper heels. Her back was to the camera and she caught in the process of turning to look behind her, laughing at who ever took the photo. It was so Alice, carefree, full of life and laughter. She simply sparkled.

The rest of the room hit you after the picture. It was the smell and then the colors. If it wasn't for the mourners dressed in black you would have thought a wedding was about to take place. The flowers were everywhere, in large sprays and bunched at each pew. Huge, pale pink cabbage roses, sprays of white wisteria, delicate green ferns. The delicate floral smell did not remind you of the cloying funeral smell of roses, it was a pallet of smells. It was like walking into an English garden, serene and natural.

Pictures of the family with Alice were blown up and placed around the room. Every picture was of a special moment full of smiles and laughter.

"This is so Alice," giggled Caroline. She reached over and grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it. They smiled at each other and then walked to the front to the pews reserved for the family to begin the service.


	9. Chapter 9

Manifesting Loneliness

_Along with the gift of being an Empathic, Jasper has another "gift"! This comes in the form of a "Pixie"" which has followed him around for the last 20 years, unseen by anyone other than him. It began as a tiny blue spark that hung near him and through time morphed into a giggling infant. As time passed the "Pixie" grew up and eventually transformed into the most beautiful pale blue pixyish female he had ever seen, so much so that he couldn't help but fall in love with her. _

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I'm not that bad, am I?"  
>"Worse," he said cheerfully. "You're hell on wheels. You're just lucky I like hot rods"<br>— Linda Howard (Mr. Perfect)

"I loved you when you were a snot-nosed kid, into so much mischief  
>it's a wonder my hair didn't turn prematurely gray. I loved you when you<br>were a teenager with long, skinny legs and eyes that broke my heart  
>every time I looked at you. I love you now that you're a woman who<br>makes my brain go soft, my legs go weak, and my dick get hard. When  
>you walk into a room, my heart damn near jumps out of my chest. When<br>you smile, I feel as if I've won a Nobel Prize. And your eyes still  
>break my heart."— <span>Linda Howard<span> (Shades Of Twilight)

**My odd play list:**

**The End / Kings of Leon **

**Harvest Moon / Neil Young **

**Out of the Woods / Nickel Creek (check out the R Pat look a like in this group)**

**Mayday Stomp / Catfish Flats (I know the singer, he's cool)**

**This chapter is for Aurike (you inspired me to add a chapter or two LOL)**

9. Ode to Eternity

I wasn't changed on the plane. Carlisle decided that the equipment he brought with him would keep me stable till we got home. It was beyond surreal. I stood beside my body and looked down at myself seeing only a husk. I wasn't there any more. I mourned the girl lying motionless there in that coffin still hooked to machines to keep her breathing. Her life had been confusing at the best of times but it had been a good life. But that life was over now it was time to start a new chapter.

Jasper was freaking out with the smell of me. He wanted the blood and he could fight that urge but it wasn't just that. Carlisle said that his actions confirmed his long held suspicion that I was his mate. He had never smelled any thing from my projected self so the call to mate was never fully completed. He loved me but the smell made it so much more. I was kind of jealous in a crazy way because he was focused all on the body. I had the urge to punch him and yell that I was here beside him. I know its crazy but this is a crazy situation.

When we arrived home everything was set up and ready to go. They had Jaspers room cleared of anything that he didn't want broke. The comforter was removed from the bed leaving only the sheets. They placed me in the center of the large bed and after a good bye hug from each couple all but Carlisle left the room. He was going to keep an eye on Jasper as he started the process of changing me, once the bites are made and the change started he would be back to periodically check on me.

Jasper was talking to Carlisle about the bite positions so I crawled onto the bed to sit beside my self. I sat there cross legged watching the chest rise and fall and listening to the machines. Jasper climbed onto the bed and scooted next to her and leaned down toward her neck. He looked up at me before he struck. It was such a seductive look, it curled my toes. Oh I couldn't wait to wake from all of this to be with Jasper for real and start our life together. But oh shit, something is wrong here, I feel it! The burn is starting for her, but I didn't expect to feel it. I had hopes that we would stay separate and I would get out of it. My vision is turning filmy and when I looked at the hand I had holding the bodies it is fading.

"Jasper," I cried, "it hurts," my vision faded and I lost track of everything as the fire started.

Burn, burn, burn. Three days of roasting in hell. I now know what the Thanksgiving turkey feels like. How else can you describe it? Everyone handles it differently but it's the same for all of us, utter hell. From their stories Bella took the change the best of all them, quietly with no fuss, I envy her. Me, I screamed. A banshee has nothing on me, I screamed, and screamed, and screamed for three very long, unending days.

One at a time they all abandoned Jasper and me. They couldn't handle the screams. The more the change happened the shriller the screams were. The decibels were slowly changing to the vampire level. The ladies left the vicinity promising to be back when it was over. Esme was in tears, she couldn't handle seeing me in such pain. Emmett wanted to just kill me and put me out of my and their misery. Edward had to go hunting in another county because he said could hear the screams in his mind even when he was far enough from the house to not hear my voice.

With the last beat of my heart I awoke to Jasper's eyes gazing into mine. The open window was behind him and the suns rays sparkled through his blonde halo of hair, he looked like an angel. That was the sexiest angel I had ever seen and I wanted to corrupt him, in a very naughty way. I was on him in an instant. He smelled so good and my body was like butter melting around him.

"Damn Jasper you got a fire cracker on your hands!" Emmett remarked with his booming voice from somewhere across the room. Big mistake. I don't know how it happened, my vampire self decided Emmett was a threat and I went from writhing on Jasper like a cheep porn movie to trying to take Emmett's head off in the blink of an eye. It took all the guys to pull me off him. The big dumb ass was laughing like a maniac as Rose held his ears to his head waiting for their reattachment. It seems that I was using the ears as handles to try to twist his head off. When they pulled me off him I brought them with me.

"What did you expect you idiot? She is a new borne and you immediately think she will be ready to play." Rose said with a smirk.

"But," the slap was loud and it startled me more than Emmett's voice but Jasper held me tight in his arms and that kept me from doing something stupid.

"Inside voice!" Rose said moving her hand back to the ear that was dangling by a hair from Emmett's head. It was so funny looking it sent me into peals of laughter.

I was still giggling minutes later when Edward suggested we hunt. That stopped the giggling but created a burn in the back of my throat. I wanted something, my body craved sustenance, but I was so new at this I didn't know what to do.

Jasper sensed my discomfort and whispered in my ear, "Let's go hunting baby."

I was instantly horny, food all but forgotten. I was writhing on him again, trying to climb his body to get to his lips.

Esme took pity on me and pulled me from Jaspers arms, "Maybe we should make this a girl's trip." When I was out of his arms the hunger came rushing back. "I think that would be best mom." I said looking apologetically at Jasper.

He smiled and said, "I will be here when you get back, go have some fun with the girls."

We returned from my fist hunt in one piece. When we had left the house it looked like a group of runway models going shopping. Esme was dressed in tan slacks, a cream blouse, and brown pumps. Rose was in a sunny yellow halter dress and thin strappy sandals. Bella was in designer jeans, a silky blue button up top and some killer boots. They had dressed me in a flirty white skirt and top with sandals. We were dressed more for tea at the blood bank rather than a hunt for forest creatures.

We didn't look the same upon our return. Esme was ruffled but still clean. Bella hand a hole in the knee of her jeans but was some what clean. Rose tottered in with a heel missing from one of her sandals mumbling about them being her favorite Choo's. As to me, I looked like a horror movie. There were leaves in my hair, my top had been clawed off me when I wrestled a bob cat, my skirt was covered in blood, and I had lost my shoes somewhere between the second doe and the bob cat.

"Jasper," I squealed as I jumped into his arms. "I slosh!"

"Did you have fun Pixie?"

"I'd say she did," Rose said from across the room, "she got carried away hunting."

"Why, what happened?" Questioned Carlisle. The girls looked at each other questioning who wanted to go first. I just snuggled deeper into Jaspers arms.

"What didn't happen? She's more hyper than her astral self at her worst. After she inhaled her first doe she tore off after a second. Then before she was finished with it she smelled the cat. I was sitting on the limb above her supervising. She reaches up, snaps the spike off my heel, and tears off after the deer."

"It was mine." I chirp from Jaspers lap and smile up at him.

"You had already had two does, it was my turn" Rose told Alice sounding like a patient first grade teacher explaining the rules for the fifth time to a student.

Bella snorts and added, "We found her wrestling with the cat a quarter of a mile away. She was wrapped around it like a baby monkey all the while stabbing it with the heel from Rose's shoe…"

By now Emmett is on the floor laughing and it looks like Bella and Edward will be soon following his example.

"I kid you not, she was trying to lick the blood from the holes and wrestle the cat at the same time!" Bella laughs.

"We will have to work on technique on the next hunt." Esme said with a strait face, and then hides her face in Carlisle's shoulder and then bursts out laughing.

Ok I'm loosing interest in this conversation, time to break it up. "So Jasper lets go somewhere and you can help me on my technique." And I smile at him so sweet and innocent. Nope, nothing naughty up my sleeve.

"Ok, I think I can help you with that" he said with a smile looking deep into my eyes.

There is a sucker born every day. And we walk from the house hand in hand to the sound of Emmett's cat calls.

**AN: So sorry guys for the delay. My laptop died and I just got it back this week. It had to be completely wiped. There is nothing there any more so I have to start all over. Everything is gone. I had just finished Plants vs. Zombies and now I have to start over from scratch. The family cook book I have been working on has to be completely redone. Silly me, I threw all the recipes away as I added them to the computer so I am screwed. And what the real pisser is that my outlines for Pixie and Dark Dance are gone. So I have to work it all out again so there will be delays. Have patience.**

**The Pancreatic cancer in my Aunt has spread. No hope there. Say a little prayer for her guys. They have her on some massive pain killers and nothing cuts the pain.**

**And the last SNAFU in real life since I last posted is a good one. Bandit my soccer loving Boston terrier ran his soccer ball into some bushes and put one of his eyes out. This was a real life grosser than gross joke. 300.00 bucks and multiple drugs later I have a one eyed dog that is pissed at me because I took his soccer ball away from him. You should see him; he really rocks a cone collar. You would laugh your ass off if you could see him in that thing.** **He is a living breathing bobble head dog.**


	10. Chapter 10

PIXIE WIP CH 10

Manifesting Loneliness

_Along with the gift of being an Empathic, Jasper has another "gift"! This comes in the form of a "Pixie"" which has followed him around for the last 20 years, unseen by anyone other than him. It began as a tiny blue spark that hung near him and through time morphed into a giggling infant. As time passed the "Pixie" grew up and eventually transformed into the most beautiful pale blue pixyish female he had ever seen, so much so that he couldn't help but fall in love with her. _

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**And he was like, "Dude, you need to cut back on the caffeine."**  
><strong>― <span>Christopher Moore<span>,**

**My ever loving odd play list: I had to listen to a little Dr Demento to get my Emmett on…**

Kill the Wabbit - Ozzy Fudd

The Drunk Scotsman - ?

Walk of Shame – Jimmy Fallon

**10. The Toddler Year**

"Emmett are you sure this will work?" I ask Emmett as he approaches me in the "class room" also know as the attic training room for the new born.

He has a box full of various sizes plastic bags and a crazy look on his face. Emmett is my baby sitter for the day. I have been banned from group hunting. A well fed Alice is an amorous Alice. So it is either an all girl hunt or Jasper and Alice gets it on hunt. I like those hunts the best.

Emmett really is the best baby sitter you could have. He is always fun and very creative when it comes to games. He will defiantly keep you busy.

When he has baby sitting duty our thing is to watch campy 80's movies and play his latest and grossest games. Well, I try to play his games. It's his theory that he can desensitize me from killing people if I find killing abhorrent on the video games. This is Em logic, go figure. Why would they put a game on the market where kids can decapitate some one with full life like blood splatter? The world now days is kind of screwy.

"We have kept you from all contact with people. So I thought we could start desensitizing you."

"Desensitizing me?"

"Yep," he grins like a loon. "So I went around town and stole some clothes."

"Oh My God, Emmett, are you nuts? If you get caught people are going to think your some mad peeping tom. How did you get, when, how?" I'm loosing my marbles and speech skills.

"Chill itty bitty, just work with me here. Its gonna work see we are going to set a goal. What do you want to do first when your rabid time is up?"

I'm quick to reply to that one, "Fashion Week in New York and I'm not rabid you big jerk"

"Tell that to the first human you bite. You're going to get a whiff of one of those blood bags and turn into a snarling rabid little rabbit. If you go public the big guys in Volterra is going to be like "kill the wabbit, kill the wabbit." He sings the Elmer Fudd song and runs from me.

I have to pursue, because that is like what your supposed to do when a big brother is teasing you. Good thing the attic room runs the whole length of the house so we have the room. He runs by the box he placed on the floor earlier and grabs a bag. I almost caught him but he opened the bag and wham, the smell hit me. Yum! Let's eat! The scent is amazing. My mouth waters, venom drips from my chin. I want to roll in the scent.

"See, now you know what I mean. If you had a human walk in now,"

"Emmett, Emmett, lets order a pizza guy!" I squeal and clutch my appetizing treasure to my nose.

/***/***/***/***/

"Well, I think Emmett has a good idea." Jasper smiles down at me. I'm still clutching the training t-shirt to my nose it has almost lost the scent. "I mean when I was in the army we used violence and fear to curtail behaviors we deemed…." I've tuned him out again. Oh he is sexy as heck and when he gets into his lecture mode I just want to molest the teacher but at the moment we are having a family gathering so it would be awkward.

"She has a goal!" This was from Emmett. Hopefully this will stop the lecture. He looks over at me and we share a smile. We are on the same wave length.

"Good, good idea. Set some goals. I like this. The clothing idea was also a good one Emmett. How you got the clothing could lead to trouble though." Carlisle smiles at us the proud papa and scientist. You can see he is itching to get his note books out and start scribbling.

Rose picks a bag out of the box with two fingers. "Looks like you have enough training material to keep you out of peoples houses and trouble for a while."

Emmett is proud of his idea and willing to share. "Well I had Alice's gift to help. I told her which house and she did a little look see in her head and no trouble. I picked up some no scent at the outfitters and sprayed the bags once I got the items in and sealed."

"Very well thought out son"

/***/***/***/***/**

"You big burley jerk!"

Give me back my ear!"

"Skid marks; you give me a pair of dirty boxers with skid marks!"

*** / ***/***/***/***

Slap!

"What the HELL were you thinking taking her to a concert?" Rose is in full rant. "A concert! With people! Blood bags on legs! She is freaking six months old!"

Emmett and I are sitting at the unused dining room table. The others including Jasper are on the other end of it with the exception of Rose who is stalking around the room ranting at the top of her lungs.

"But Rose," slap, "Rose," Emmett looks up at his wife only to dodge the next blow coming for him. "Rose, calm down! I got her out of there fast! How could I know she would run into her singer?"

"Son, I know she has made progress. But you have to agree, it was just too soon to take her out." Carlisle is giving us his disapproving father look. He has perfected it in the last six months.

"I wanted to pull his head off and suck him like a crawfish. Oh God I need help!" I am saying this all the while banging my head on the table. Bella can't control herself any longer and snorts.

"Bella, this isn't funny, it made the news." Edward and his voice of reason just has to get his two cents in. Brown noser. "There was a riot, people got hurt."

"They didn't get any pictures!" Emmett is defending us, I'm still banging away.

"Justin Bieber is her singer!" Bella can't contain herself any longer and when she does the others follow. Pretty soon the whole bunch is laughing at me.

***/***/***/***/

**AN: I'm sorry but I couldn't help my self. I was watching one of those entertainment shows last night hoping to get a glimpse of Rob at Cannes and here comes this thing where there was a riot at a Justin Bieber concert. I thought to my self, hmmmm maybe it was Alice who caused it all and the kid was her singer. I wanted her to get him but my girl would kill me if I killed off the boy singer…..**

**I think there may be only one chapter after this one. Rec me to some one and give me those hot lovin reviews that I love so much. **

**REVIEWS - GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS.**


End file.
